Securing Beacon
by funorbooks
Summary: No werewolves. Grace Jones is a new girl at Beacon with plans to put her mark on world. She wants to make the world a safer place and plans to do it by getting noticed by the NSA. She's determined enough and has the skills. But what will happen when she realises that someone closer to home is the one who isn't safe, will she be able to help them? IssacOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Keep calm, deep breaths, you can do this. Its just school. Breath in, and out._

Looking up at my new school I found it more and more difficult to agree with my inner monologue. It looked so much bigger in person, looking more like the outside of a hospital than an actual school, and although it was middle of spring the sky above the school was shrouded in black clouds similar to back home.

 _This looks nothing like the brochure. It's a scam, they clearly tricked me; this is a mental institute, not a school_ , the voice in my head said helpfully. A small pattering of rain hit the window of the car, a clear sign that today will be bleak and disappointing. I rested my head on the steering wheel and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to clear my mind of the negative thoughts. Its just a school, you shouldn't even be this nervous.

Leaning back in my seat I looked out the window at the few students that had now joined me in the car park. A small group of girls were talking and laughing and I noticed a boy in a dark blue truck opposite me rushing to finish what I assumed was last minute homework. A small smile appeared on my face. They weren't nervous and they looked happy enough, a little stressed maybe, but happy none the less. _Come on, you can do this , just get out of the car and go!_

With a determined nod I opened the car door and jumped out, a little less than gracefully, and slammed the door shut, drawing the attention of the students around me. Embarrassed I quickly put my head down and rushed to the entrance of the school, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. The closer I got to the doors the bigger the building looked. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

 _Calm down! it's okay, You're going to be okay!_

After what felt like hours but I guess was barely even a minute I got to the doors and opened them. I ran inside and listened to them shut behind me.

There were even more people inside the building. Some were getting things out of the huge blue lockers but most were just loitering around talking to their friends or clicking away on their phones.

I began to hyperventilate. I stood there looking at them all in horror.

 _You do not fit in with theses people! Their all so tall. You're going to get trampled_! Just as the thought entered my head a particularly large group of boys opened the doors behind me and proceeded to barge their way past with the superiority movies portrayed only jocks to have. I scurried to the side, barely managing not get stomped on by the leader, a tall boy with blondie brown hair and a jawline that could cut glass. The doors opened again and another group of equally tall people walked in, making the small corridor even smaller. _Time to hide_.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I found the closest door with the girls bathroom sign and hurried inside. Leaning against the closed door I gave myself a minute to listen to see if anyone else was in there with me. It was quiet, only the faint sounds of people talking outside the door could be heard. Satisfied with the knowledge I was alone I walked over the the sinks, turned the tap on and splashed a little bit of water on my over heated cheeks. Letting out a shaky sigh I leaned my head against the mirror. The cool glass calmed me a little, making my breaths come out clearer. I listened to my breathing and watched as it made a small circle of moisture appear on the glass, I lift my hand up and drew a little frowning face in the condensation. Glancing back up at my reflection I noticed that my brown eyes looked a little glassy and my pale face was red and blotchy.

 _Bet this will make a great first impression_.

Instead of sulking I decided to do something productive. I pulled my pale blue rucksack off my shoulders and set it carefully in the sink next to me, pulled out my small makeup bag, my emergency hair kit and got to work. Putting on a little cover-up to get rid of my horrible red skin and then a little concealer and powder to set it, my skin looked almost human. The eye makeup was okay so I moved on to the hair. My plain blond hair was a mess. Its dark curls had knotted and caused it to look shorter than its usual shoulder length. I tried Running my hands through it trying to tame it into staying straight, unsuccessfully, so I grabbed my small hairbrush and began combing through the knots, but the more I brushed the frizzier it seemed to get. With an annoyed grunt I threw the brush back in the bag and went in search of a hair-tie, practically shouting hallelujah when I found one hidden away in a little back pocket. Pulling all my hair on top of my head in what I hopped looked like a Chic messy bun rather than a lazy bitch who forgot to do there hair this morning, I took a step back and assessed my work. It didn't look that bad, you could even say I looked pretty, for lack of a better word. But it was missing something. Narrowing my eyes I looked closer.

 _Hmm, maybe a little lipstick_? Going back to my makeup bag I pulled out a tube of red lipstick and and started to apply it as even as possible.

Just as I'd finished a loud bell rang startling me. "Crap!" the lipstick lid went flying out my my hand.

"Damn it" I grumbled quietly and knelt down,raking my eyes over the ground and spotted the offencive item rolling towards the sink next to the door. I got on my knees and crawled after it, reaching my hand out and grabbing it rather violently just before it reached its destination. "Ha! got you, you little shit!" Smiling my first proper smile that day I looked at the lid in my hand, and noticed that there was a shadow standing over me. I jerked my head up quickly, panicked eyes meeting shocked green ones.

"Oh,um hi?" I said uncertainly, trying unsuccessfully to sit up. The girl standing over me had strawberry blond hair and was impeccably dressed in a blue long sleeved low cut top, a cute plaid skirt and thigh high black socks, making my simple white top and black skater skirt combo look like peasant clothing. I tried smiling politely up at her, hoping to improve on the already awful impression i'd made. The girls face changed from shock to disgust and stepped around me. I turned my head to watch as she made her way to my previously occupied sink.

She took notice of the now fading frowning face and grimaced. With an annoyed huff she shimmied her shoulders slightly and looked at her reflection, fluffing her already perfectly fluffed hair and smiled widely.

Without turning back to me she said, "You know women's toilet rooms have more germs in them the mens, so I suggest you get up, or go sit on the floor next door."

I quickly jumped up, almost falling in my brand new heeled boots and walked over to the sink next to my bag to wash my hands. _Could this day get any worse? You've already made an idiot of yourself._ I lathered my hands in the lemon scented soap and sneaked a peek at the girl next to me. She looks like what most movies would call the 'Queen Bee'. And if her earlier snarky comment said anything, it was that the 'B' probably stood for Bitch.

Putting down the lipgloss she was using she turned to face me head on. _Shit, did you say that outloud?_ Her big eyes narrowed and looked me over, taking in my messy hair and plain, boring outfit. She did not look impressed. Her eyes landed on my shoes and her eyebrow raised slightly, before traveling back up to look at my face. She gave me a blinding smile and flipped her hair to the side. "Hi, i'm Lydia Martin. I love your shoes." My mouth dropped open. I had not been expecting that. A snide comment or an insult followed by her storming away, thats what I would expected. But a complement?

I was completely floored, unable to comprehend the concept.

Her smile fell away and was replaced with a look I assumed was reserved for children, or idiots. _What does she want_?

I continued to look at her in confusion. "Oh um, thanks?" I said uncertainly, still not sure what she wanted me to say. Rolling her eyes clearly annoyed for reasons not known to me, she bent down and grabbed her fashionable red bag. She turned swiftly around and walked with the confidence of a model on a cat-walk.

When she got to the door she met my eyes over her shoulder. "You're going to be late for class". Then she left.

 _That...That was weird, right_? Shaking my head, I quickly grabbed my bag and left the room.

The corridor was unfortunately not empty. Glancing back down to the entrance I saw a tall man walking towards me with a girl striding elegantly next to him. She was wearing a beige jacket with a cute blue scarf, and black skinny jeans covered her legs which seemed to go on for miles _._

 _Is everyone at this school tall and gorgeous_?

"Ah Miss Jones, we've been looking for you". The man beckoned me forward with a wave of his hand. Walking shyly over to them both I tried to explain why I was hiding away in the bathroom, but the man interrupted. "This is Miss Argent, she'll be joining you in the title of new girl". I smiled brightly in her direction, determined to make a good impression on this girl.

"Hi i'm Gra-" "yes, yes there'll be time proper introductions later, let's move ladies" The man interrupted again and began walking ahead. Allison smiled sheepishly at me and followed after him. I quickly followed suit.

"So you were saying san francisco Isn't where you grew up?" he asked. I assumed he was continuing an earlier conversation with Allison.

"No, but we stayed for more than a year, which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot due to my dad's work". I listened with interest, happy to know more about my fellow new girl.

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while".

We stopped at a big brown door with a class number on it. Are first class of the day. I started to panic again making my chest felt tight. Turning my head to look at Alisson I saw that she looked about as thrilled to be here as I was and felt better knowing that I was no longer going through this alone. I put my hand on her arm, hoping to maybe calm us both down and she sent me an appreciative smile.

The man opened the door and ushered us both inside.

Everyone in the class hushed as he spoke. "Class, these are our new students Allison Argent and Mary-Grace Jones. Please do your best to make them feel welcome" And with one last nod in our direction, he left and shut the door behind him. No escape.

Allison made her way to the empty desk behind a boy I faintly recognised from the carpark earlier. I followed closely behind and sat in the seat opposite her. Pulling out my notebook and a pen I set them down on the small desk.

Allison leaned over and whispered "Do you have a spare pen? I forgot mine this morning" I looked through my bag but I couldn't find one, I sent her an apologetic look and shook my head. She looked so dejected that I was about ready to give her mine and hope for the best when the boy in front of her turned around and held out a pen. Allison smiled and accepted his offer.

"Thanks." The boy nodded and turned away to face the board, but not before I could see the huge shit-eating grin that spread across his cheeks. I looked over at allison and raised an eyebrow suggestively. She seemed a little embarrassed but grinned anyway and focused on the note pad and pen in front of her. Happy to have witnessed the unknown flirting. I turned to look at the teacher. "We'll begin with kafka's metamorphosis, on page 133".

The school day flew by with little cause for complaint, except fot the fact my English teacher insisted on using my full name every time he called on me, no matter how many times I begged him to just call me Grace. I was standing in the corridor rummaging through my bags multiple pockets looking for the piece of paper with my locker code when I noticed Allison a few rows down putting books in her locker. I was sad that I didn't have more lessons with Allison, so I wouldn't get to see her much. I was hoping we could become friends and bond over hatred of the same teachers. Being around each other all the time would be a sure-fire way to develop a friendship. Or we could become sick of the sight of each other after the first week and become mortal enemies. Then at least i'd know her well enough to hate her. But alas, fate was against us.

Finally finding the crumpled paper in the bottom of my much too large bag I opened the locker and shoved my books inside.

I should just go up to Allison and and say hey, maybe ask her how her first day went. I mean, we're both new, so she probably doesn't have anyone to hang out with either. Shutting the locker I turned back to were she was standing.

 _Damn it, you should have moved faster!_

Two people were now talking with Allison. And not just any two people. Lydia Martin and the annoyingly tall leader of the jocks I came across earlier. I guessed they were a couple and by the way he had his hands all over her, my guess was right.

 _The queen bitch and the head jock, a match made in heaven. Or a hollywood movie._

Resigned with the fact that it probably wouldnt be a good idea to go over there, unless I wanted Lydia to tell Allison I was some kind of freak who hangs around it public bathrooms. I turned and rest against my locker. I looked around at the few people who were still hanging around and saw the guy who was sitting in front of allison in our first lesson. He was watching the group talking with interest, completely ignoring the boy and girl who seemed to be arguing next to him. The look he was giving her could only be described as pining, and I felt kinda bad for him, because if Allison decided to go with Lydia's crowd, I'd doubt he'd have a snowball's chance in hell with her.

Turning back to the group I noticed they were no longer standing by Allisons locker. After a panicked scan of the corridor, I saw that they were walking in my directions. I quickly opened my locker again. Failing at first because I did the combination wrong. But finally managed it and hid behind the door, trying to make myself invisible. I heard the click of there shoes getting closer causing me to almost ram my whole head inside and pray to every deity I knew, God, Buddha, Allah, Johnny depp, that they would just ignore me. But I guess none of them heard my prayers. Either that or they were all taking great pleasure in my discomfort.

"Hi! Mary-Grace? It's Allison" She tapped my shoulder gently while I covered the look of dread on my face with what I hoped was a believable smile and got out of my locker.

"Hey, um I go by Grace" Allison looked happy to see I was willing to talk.

"Oh sorry, Grace, thats a pretty name" I smiled in thanks as she continued "Me and lydia are going to watch the lacrosse team practice. You could come with us, if you want" She rushed through the sentence and looked at me expectantly as I glanced over at Lydia. She didn't look exactly pleased with the idea. I saw her grip on Allions arm tighten, almost possessively. _If you agree, do you think she'll grip your neck that hard._

"Thanks for the offer, but I should probably be going home, we still have a lot of unpacking to do".

Lydia perked up at my lie, loosening her grip on Allison and pulling an almost believable disappointed face. "To bad. Oh well, maybe next time. Bye then. Come on Allison". She waved me away and she tried to drag Allison up the hall but she firmly held her ground.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and there'll be loads of cute boys, right Lydia?" Her eyes were basically pleading with me. I guess she didn't want to go anymore than I did. Most girls would jump at the chance to go around with the most popular girl in school, but Allison didn't seem to be looking for popularity. She seemed like the type of girl who just wanted to blend in. A feeling I was very familiar with.

I Slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Okay, sure. I'd love to come".

Lydia's pretty features contorted into and annoyed look as Allisons face lit up. She linked her arm through mine and Lydia led us both out to the lacrosse field.

The lacrosse practice was pretty uneventful. I was happy that I got to talk to Allison more though, and watch as she not so subtly stared at the boy from class, we asked Lydia who he was but she didn't seem to know, or care. The biggest surprise of the day was that I actually got an invitation to Lydia's party. Although I'm pretty sure she only invited me because I overheard her trying to persuade Allison to go, who kept insisting that she had dinner with her family that she couldn't get out of. Which was an obvious lie. I wish I could have come up with something to get out of going, but when Lydia set her scary sights on me, my mind went completely blank. I'd just have to make up some sort of an excuse. I mean, she probably wouldnt even notice if I didn't show up.

Before I got in my car to go home Allison gave me her number and told me to text her so we could hang out. Lydia was busy sucking her boyfriends face off. Lydia had explained that his name was Jackson and that he was to lacrosse team captain, which was apparently a big deal here at Beacon hills. I also came to the conclusion that he was a giant dick, if the way he talked to his teammates was anything to go by.

I waved at to the group as I drove past the in my car. Allison waved back enthusiastically, so did Lydia, but she somehow made it look condescending. I stifled the urge to flip her off, guessing that it wouldn't be a good idea to get on her bad side.

I waved at to the group as I drove past the in my car. Allison waved back enthusiastically, so did Lydia, but she somehow made it look condescending. I stifled the urge to flip her off, guessing that it wouldn't be a good idea to get on her bad side.

The good thing about staying behind after school was that the roads were almost completely clear of traffic so it only took me around 20 minutes to get home. Pulling in the driveway of my new home, I felt totally relaxed for the first time all day. I let out all my tension and inhaled the smell of freshly cut grass, the sun had come out and everything was peaceful once again. At least it was for about five seconds.

My dad opened the garage and stormed out, all tangled up in wired and carrying a large hard-drive in his arms.

"Grace! come help me move all this stuff into the study!" He shouted. I laughed as I saw him struggle to detangle himself. Jumping out of the car I jogged over to him, grabbed the wires from around his head and picked up the few smaller hard drives off the box by the door.

"Thanks love. These things are a bloody nightmare to carry. They should make them with handles or something." He smiled over the hard-drive at me.

My dad, David, was training to become a manager in a big internet company. He's the reason we had to move all the way from Surrey, which is in England, to Beacon Hills California, so he can be closer to work. I'm not bitter about the move though. Its a big opportunity for both of us.

We carried the computer parts up stairs into my dad's study. He hadn't decorated it yet so it still had the boring brown and beige walls from the previous owner. The room was a complete mess at the moment. There were leads and wired and large computers scattered all over the place, making it difficult to walk around.

Eventually I found an empty space in the back of the room to put the hard-drives down and turned back to look at my dad. His face was red and he was huffing and puffing like a mad in twice his age. His light brown hair was sticking to his forehead and he was resting is hands on his hips when he turned to me. "So, how was your first day? Make any friends?"

I reached up to take the hair-tie out of my hair, struggling to get it past the knots and sighed. "It was okay. Its really different from back home. And everyone was really tall, I felt like a mouse in a field of giraffes." My dad laughed as he walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked us both back out of the room.

"Blame your mam for the hight love, you got it from her" That was true. My dad was a giant, reaching way past 6ft where as my mam, Elizabeth-Ann, was even smaller than me. She was back home in England with her husband Allan and my half brother Charlie. My parents had an amicable divorce when I was 10, which means they still get along and even get together sometimes for a coffee and a chat. Well, they did before we moved here. Deciding to move with dad was a really difficult decision because is meant leaving my mam behind. But being in California gave me more opportunities. Back home there weren't many places that taught advanced math and internet security and if I ever wanted to join the NSA. I was going to need to go were I could learn more about it.

Smiling up at my dad, I ducked under his arm and made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I pulled out 3 slices of left over pizza from yesterday's dinner. Putting them on a plate and into the microwave I shouted out to my dad.

"I wasn't the only new girl at Beacon." My dad popped his head around the door as the microwave pinged.

"Oh, thats good. Is she nice?" Nodding, I took a bite of my now warm pizza.

"Yeah, she's lovely. I met this other girl to, called lydia" I pulled a face as my dad grabbed his own slice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. So what about this lydia? Is she a nice girl as well?" Rolling my eyes I pointed to my face to emphasise my point.

"Oh yeah, real sweet girl, I think were going to be best friends" I said sarcastically. My dad sat down on one of the chairs my the counter and turned it to face me directly .

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"Think Regina from mean girls." My dad visibly shuddered, he hated that film.

I walked around him and sat sat in the other chair. I leaned my elbows onto the counter and played with the last slice on my plate. "She did invite me to her party on friday though"

My dad reached over and took the pizza off my plate, shoving it in his mouth. "That was kind of her. Do you think your going to go?" I got up and walked over to the sink to rinse off the plate.

"I don't think so. You know i'm not really a party girl. And any extra time spent with Lydia would make me want to poke needles into my eyes." I dried the plate and put in into the cupboard.

"well is Allison going? It'll be a good excuse to hang out together." My dad said.

"No, she has plans with her family, so i'd be all alone."

My dad considered this. "Hmm, maybe not a good idea to go then. You wouldn't want to be around a bunch of drunk boys with no one there to help you fend them off".

"Exactly. To much hassle. I don't have anything to wear anyway"

Just as I finished washing up the last of the left over plates my dads phone started to ring. He left the room to answer it so I could only hear muffled voices.

I decided I couldn't be bothered to dry the plates so I put them on the draining board and walked out into the hall.

"Okay, yeah. Be there in 10 minutes. Bye" Dad turned around to face me, his usually happy face cast down in stress. "Sorry love. I have to go into the office to help set things up. Can you sort dinner out for yourself tonight?"

I walked over and gave him a short hug, looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah sure. I'll be fine. Just don't be home to late, okay"

He gave me another squeeze before walking over and grabbing his car keys from the bowl my the door. "I won't. See you later. There's money on the coffee table if you want to order a takeaway." Then he left.

 _Lonely, you are so lonely, you have no body, all on your own_. I cringed and shook my head, making my way upstairs to my room.

My clutter in my room was very similar to my dad's study. There was a computer in the corner by the bed that wasn't set up yet, so there were wires all over the place. My bed hadn't been made and there were clothes all pilled the ottoman. My wardrobe wasn't put together either so that was all piled up by the window. The only thing that was done was the walls. I painted them a light pale green colour the day we moved in because I couldn't bare to look at the awful gray colour that the walls had. I also bought a thick fluffy rug to match the paint.

 _Right, If you're going to be alone for a few hours you might as well get this room actually looking like someone actually wanted sleep in it_. Happy that I had something to do, i got to work.

Cleaning up my room took longer than I thought it would. By the time everything was where is was supposed to be, it was getting dark outside. I walked over and stood by the door. Admiring my work. Its looks really good. Give yourself a pat on the back.

Smiling at my work I felt my stomach rumble and I realised that I still hadn't eaten dinner. The thought of cooking something did now appeal to me so I grabbed my phone and went downstairs in search of a takeaway menu.

The only menu I could find was for an Indian take away. Dialing the number off the menu I placed my order. I decided to order extra so I could put some away for dad. He loves indian food.

While I was waiting for the food to come I grabbed my bag off the banister and got out the homework I was given. I laid my books out on the coffee table and set a pillow on the floor as a makeshift seat. I didn't take me long to get through the math, considering that's my best subject, but I struggled a little on the history. How is one person supposed to remember all these dates? It's impossible.

Hearing the bell ring I threw my pen to the side and shot up. I grabbed the money and ran quickly to answer the door. The takeaway guy was not a pleasant fellow. He had greasy hair and a beard that hang low, almost reaching his chest, and if that wasn't bad enough, he also spat when he spoke. _Hope he's not the one cooking the food_.

"So that'll be $22.50" he said in a bored tone. Forcing a smile on my face I handed him the money and told him to keep the change.

"Thanks, have a nice night". He nodded, lifting his hand in a wave and walked back to a car that could only be described as a 'stoner mobile'. I shut the door and went into the kitchen to dish out the food.

After food I put a couple of the containers away and left a note on the fridge for dad. I tapped my stomach, feeling full and content. I washed my plate and left it on the draining board for my dad to dry, a punishment for being late. again. The only issue with his new job is that it keeps him out almost all night. Its like no one else in this town knows how to use computer.

I walked upstairs, getting ready for my nightly routine of a shower, moisturizing and hair smoothing. I needed the routine because if I forgot to do it even once, my hair would never do what it was supposed to do. I smoothed my argan oil through my damp hair. Making it feel smooth and silky. After gently combing it, I climbed into bed.

As I lay in the dark, I went through the day's events. I started my new school and got through the day without to much hassle. I've kind of made a friend in Allison and made a possible enemy in Lydia. But that's still two people I now know. I even got invited to my first ever party with the 'popular crowd'.

 _Damn, what a busy day._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Allison walked me to my locker and relayed the events of the previous night.

"I can't believe you hit a dog with you car". My face was contorted with a sad expression as my brain supplied me with images of the poor dog, all bruised and bleeding.

"I know, It was awful. I only turned my head for a minute and It was raining so heavily I didn't see her. She came out of nowhere". She looked genuinely traumatized by the event. Putting my hand on her arm and urged her to continue.

"Well, I put her in my car and drove to the animal shelter. The sign said it was closed but I banged on the door anyway and shouted for someone to come help. I almost gave up but then Scott showed up and saved the day". Her expression was sickeningly sweet, cleary happy as she relived the memory, but I was a little confused. I furrowed my brow and tried to put the name to a face, but came up blank.

"Whos Scott?". Allison was coming out for her daze by the time reached my locker. I pulled it open and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, remember the guy that gave me his pen? Well it turns out he worked there. He helped me bring the dog inside and put a cast on her leg... He's really sweet". She was back to smiling like an idiot so I snapped my fingers in front of her face before I lost her again.

"Earth to Allison. What happened after that? Did he swoop you up and carry off to his horse drawn carriage and ride you into the sunset?". She pushed my shoulder playfully and laughed, shaking her head at my sarcasm.

"No. He just joked around with me for a while to calm me down. He has this really soft voice and he's actually really funny." She suppressed another small laugh before adding. "I still have his shirt in my bag, I should probably try and find him after class to give it back"

Stopping midway from grabbing my books from locker I turned her with wide eyes and a hanging mouth. "Why do you have his shirt in your bag! Why did he take it off?" I questioned before a new thought came to my head.

My eyes went so wide as thought the would pop out of my head.

"Did you do it the veterinary table?!"

Allison gasped incredulously and covered my mouth with her hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her scandalous expression. She looked around to make sure no one had heard what I said before narrowing her eyes to glare at me.

"Of course not! My shirt my wet from the rain so he offered me his spare one to change into. Nothing sexual happened I swear." I knew she was telling the truth but her reaction was causing me great pleasure.

I tried to pry her hand from my mouth so she nervously lowered it as I struggled to hold in my laugh.

Pulling my bag more securely on my shoulder and putting my arm around her back to lead her to class I went up on my tippy-toes, why is everyone taller than me? and whispered.

"Sweetie, it may not have been sexual to you. But I bet he took a peek at you changing"

A blush spread all the way up her neck before reaching her cheeks. She rounded on me looking completely mortified and nudged my shoulder again, harder this time. I ended up bumping into someone's locker, causing a quiet rattleing sound to emanate through the corridor. I couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out of my mouth. I doubled over, putting my hands on my knees and wiped tears from my eyes. And after a few minutes, Allison was leaning leaning against the lockers laughing along with me.

We continued to giggle at each other for a few seconds before we finally sobered up. I looked up at her, my face hurting slightly from smiling.

"So after the definitely not sexual shirt lending, what happened?" I asked. Allison bit her lip bashfully before continuing.

"He asked me to go to Lydia's party with him". I clapped my hands together and gave her a silent cheer.

"Thats awesome! Did you say yes?" I asked, but I was sure I knew the answer.

"Of course I did" She beamed, the blush on her cheeks giving her a healthy glow.

"Aw, you two are so going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after"

"Okay, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Its just a date" She tried to say it convincingly, but the tone in her voice was lighter than air. She's like a disney princess talking about her prince.

The shrill noise of the bell rang through the hall, signaling that lessons were about to begin.

"Ugh come on, we better get the class." I got up from the locker and went to walk away when allison grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Hey, wait, I just wanted to say thanks for listening to all this. I know we only just met but i'm really glad I have a friend I can talk to about all this stuff."

I was so touched at the fact Allison considered us friends and not just two people who were forced together.

"Us new girls have got to stick together right? You can talk to me anytime, about anything"

At that moment Lydia showed up and pealed us both off the lockers, her hair flying around her face as she claimed she couldnt let us be late for class because only losers were tardy and she's not friends losers. Me and Allison shared a mutual giggle as we were dragged away.

 _Another declaration of friendship, and from Lydia Martin! win!_

After class Lydia dragged us down to the lacrosse field and told us all she found out about Scott Mccall. My heart sank a little that I wasn't the only one that knew about Allison and Scott, but I pushed it down and listened intently to what Lydia said.

Allison couldn't take her eyes off Scott the entire practice, and vise versa. Lydia was a little annoyed at her choice of man but ignored it to focus on giving Allison tips on what to wear to her party. Allison nodded along to her instruction, throwing in a few outfit suggestions of her own before they were shot down.

I wasn't really focused on the conversation so when Lydia and Allison stopped talking to look at me, I felt myself panic.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

"I said what are you going to wear to my party? And if you say jeans and a t-shirt, I will not hesitate to invite you"

I widened my eyes and shook my head quickly.

"Oh, I told you I can't come remember? I have to help my dad unpack"

Lydia's was unimpressed with my lie. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed my phone from my hand. I tried to take it back but she was already clicking away on the keypad. A few seconds later a message came through. Lydia replied before handing the phone back to me.

"There, your schedule is now cleared. Got any other excuses?"

My mouth dropped open as I read the messages. Lydia had messaged my dad asking asking to go to the party! And he said yes! So much for family solidarity.

I looked at Allison for help, but she just gave me an apologetic half smile. I turned back to Lydia, my mouth opening and closing as I searched my brain for an excuse.

"I uh, I don't have anything to wear, my clothes are still in boxes?" I asked more that told, hoping that Lydia would take mercy on me. I should have known better.

"Then you'll just have to borrow something of mine, you're about my height so size won't be a problem."

I didn't think my mouth could get any wider, but it continued to try and break its record. Allison was giggling quietly at my discomfort, and I felt the urge to tell Lydia what transpired between her and Scott but refrained myself, knowing that Allison would never trust me again if I did.

"So? No more excuses? Good. we'll go to my house after lacross practise and find you something, although how i'll ever manage to find something to hide all of this I don't know"

Lydia gestured to all of me, turning her nose up at my light wash jeans and off the shoulder top. Bitch!

I dropped my head into my hands, groaning in defeat as the girls went back to discussing outfits, this time for me. Apparently blue's my colour. who knew.

Lacrosse practise ended all too soon. I didn't even have time to grab all my books from my locker before Lydia dragging me away for the third time that day.

She had blue prius, which looked almost as impeccably groomed as she was. She all but pushed me into the passenger seat before zooming out of the carpark. Her rush, she explained, was due to there not being enough hours in the day to sort herself out and making me look passable for the party.

We didn't really speak much in the car. Lydia would bark out the occasional warning about how I was to construct myself at the party, who to talk to and who to avoid and gave me a script of the things I was allowed to say to her other friends.

I sat there stewing in my annoyance. I didn't even want to go to this party and know I had to be her personal cheerleader for the night. How was I supposed to talk up someone as already godlike as Lydia Martin?

Her house was bigger than I had expected, almost twice the size as mine, and it had a pool!

After the short tour Lydia brought me to her room and told me to sit on the bed and be quiet as she looked through her huge wardrobe.

 _If she keeps ordering me around there going to be more that leaves floating around in her pool._

I sat there for about 20 minutes twiddling my thumbs before I spoke up.

"uh, thanks for this by the way"

Lydia turned to look at me, confused at my sudden words.

"Thanks for what?" She was holding two dresses in her hands, neither anything I would ever wear.

"For inviting me to your party, and offering to help me get ready. You didn't have to, but you did anyway, so thanks."

Lydia was shocked, the dresses in her hand falling limp by her sides as she looked at me. She gave me a small smile, the first real smile I'd seen on her face before quickly covering it with her hair.

"Yes, well. I couldn't have it known that the new girl didn't want to come to my party. And friends share clothes, at least that's what I hear." She said sarcastically and then went back to looking through her wardrobe so she couldn't see the grin on my face. Thats the second time she's called me her friend. I think she's warming to me.

Everything went a lot smoother after that. Lydia found the 'perfect dress' for me and ordered me to change into it. I quickly complied. After I put the dress on she pushed me over to the chair by the vanity and got to work on my makeup. I was a little worried about the amount of product I felt her lather on my face but she assured me that it was all necessary to make me look presentable.

After nearly losing my eye in a dangerous attempt to apply eyeliner, Lydia announced that my makeup was done. I went to stand up to look at myself but she forced me back down.

"Nope, you're not leaving yet, I have to do your hair."

I groaned out loud leaning back into the chair and pushed my bottom lip out comically. Lydia looked like she was smiling but it could have been a trick of the light.

If I thought getting my makeup done was bad, getting my hair done was 10x worse. Lydia tugged and twisted my hair so much I thought it would come out at the roots. But, finally, she was done.

"Okay, now you can look."

With a relieved sigh I got up and walked over to her full length mirror.

I gasped when I saw the girl staring back at me. My hair hasn't got any longer, but somehow Lydia had made it look beautiful in a cute curly updo. I tugged gently and the curls that fell by my cheeks. The dress she had given me to wear was sleeveless and white dress with a sheer material covering the top half and two small sections cut out by the waist, showing off a lot more skin that I was used to. My legs looked longer in the cute black heels Lydia had given me to go with the dress, along with a chunky black bracelet.

I moved my arm and the girl in the mirror did the same _. Is this really me?_

"Damn I'm good. You actually look cute." Lydia stated, looking over my shoulder, smiling that all her hard work had payed off.

Turning around I pulled lydia into a hug, it was a little awkward but I couldn't think of any other way to show my appreciation.

"Thanks Lydia, you did a good job". I felt her softer slightly at my praise before tensing and pulling away.

"I have to get ready fast, sorting you out has put me way off schedule. I don't know how I'll ever be ready in time for the party now."

Even though she was basically telling me off, I continued to smile as she ran around trying to get herself ready.

After ages of watching her run around she finally said, "Done. How do I look?" before I could compliment her appearance, she interrupted.

"Perfect right? And just in time, jackson should be here in a minute."

"He's coming early? why would he do that?"

Lydia looked at me like I was an idiot before saying,

"Who else is going to put out tables and chairs, and put up the lights. I can't climb on a chair in these shoes, and I doubt you'll be capable of making everything look perfect."

I laughed at her comment, although it was an insult directed at me. I loved the fact that she was using jackson as a glorified handyman.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and then Jackson shouted out for Lydia to come down stairs to help with the sounds system.

"ugh, god he's useless". Lydia stormed out of the room and I could hear the muffled sound of them arguing. Eventually Lydia returned, her earlier 'good mood' ruined.

"Okay guests will be arriving soon, so get your ass downstairs and help Jackson with the punch bowl, I need to finish doing my hair".

After being almost pushed down the stairs by the frantic redhead, I went in search of the school's biggest asshat. I heard a clattering sound coming from the kitchen and walked in to find jackson pulling out a couple bottles of fruit punch and two big bottles of vodka.

"About time. Pour these into that bowl while I go check the sound system." He stormed out of the room to the back yard, leaving me standing there with my mouth open. I guess he doesn't like being lydia's handyman.

I grabbed the bottles of punch and poured them into the bowl, then added the vodka, making a mental note to avoid the punch for the rest of the night. I threw the bottles away and walked outside to see if his highness needed any help, but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked back inside and into the living room, but he wasn't there either.

Just as I was about to give up looking altogether when I heard a quiet yelp from upstairs. I walked slowly into the hall and strained my ears to listen. I heard another yelp followed by a giggle and a thump. My stomach turned.

 _Getting hot and heavy when you have a guest over. Classy._

Pulling a face I put my hands over my ears and ran back outside. It was getting dark rather quickly so I decided to turn on the fairy lights that surrounded the pool. There was faint music playing and the lights made the whole area look like a fairytale. I took a breath and felt a lot calmer now that I was alone. But that didn't last for long.

The front door bell sounded so I went to answer it, apparently I was taking on the role of hostess for the evening.

The room was packed within a matter of minutes. I directed most of them outside, but some were still loitering in the livingroom and by the stairs. I decided there wasn't any point in me standing around so I just left the door open for the guests to come in at will.

I pushed my way upstairs and knocked on lydia's door. She was adjusting her dress when she answered and I had to hold in my heave, fearing I might throw up at the sight of them. She pushed past me and made her way downstairs as Jackson smiled, clearly happy with himself, and followed after her, adjusting his trousers as he did. I forced down another wave of sickness and went back downstairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw Allison walk in with Scott. My mood instantly improved as I noticed they were holding hands.

"Hey guys! Allison you look gorgeous." I gave her a half hug and smiled at Scott.

"Thanks, you look beautiful too. Uh, this is Scott. Scott this is my friend Grace." I held my hand out and Scott shook it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you" He looked a little shy, kind of like a cute little puppy. I could almost see the cute dog ears and wagging tail.

"Nice to meet you to Scott. Allison and I saw you at practice earlier, you're really good."

Scott blushed bashfully and looked a little uncomfortable at my compliment looked over at Allison.

"uh thanks."

Both of them seemed a little shy and we it lulled into an awkward silence.

"Okay well. I hope you guys enjoy the party. I suggest you avoid the punch as there's enough alcohol in it to knock out a fully grown elephant." I said, hoping that a joke would ease the tension. Allison and Scott laughed and I was relieved as they both walked further into the room, still holding hands.

"Thanks for the advise, I'll catch up with you later okay!" Allison called out, looking over her shoulder and waving at me. I waved back and kept the smile on my face until they were out of sight. When I could no longer see them I let my face fall back into a frown and walked over to the food table.

There wasn't much there I would consider eating, and I couldn't bear the thought of putting my hand in the crisps bowl, knowing that other peoples gross and dirty hands had been in there.

I rubbed the space between my eyes, trying to ward of my oncoming headache and made to turn around, and ended up accidently bumping into someone. The boys head jerked down to look at me, his head moved so fast I thought he would give himself whiplash. I barely managed to keep in the shriek of surprise as he jumped further away, his arms flailing around.

"W-what, O-oh sorry! I wasn't , I mean, I-I didn't see you! Are you okay?" The boy's hand went out as if the steady me, but he changed his mind halfway, so he ended up just holding his hand there awkwardly.

"Its was my fault, I wasnt looking were I was going." I put my hand on his and lowered it. He quickly pulled back and put his hand into his pocket.

He smiled down at me and reached up to nervously scratch the back of his neck before holding his hand out to me again.

"Uh, I-I'm Stiles, Stiles stilinski." I smirked down at his slightly twitchy hand before shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Grace jones, it's nice to meet you."

We lulled into an uncomfortable silence as I racked my brain for a topic of conversation. This was the first time someone had made to effort to talk to me since I got here and I wasn't going to just let him walk away.

I noticed that we were still half-holding- half-shaking hands so I dropped my hand and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

The silence continued to weigh down on us so I gestured to the door, signaling I was going to leave, but stiles spoke up suddenly.

"S-so ah, are you e-enjoying the party?" His hand was back to scratching his neck. I guessed that was a nervous habit of his.

I looked up at him, noticing the slight blush that had spread across his cheeks and and the hopeful way he looked at me and smiled, happy that he wasn't done with talking with me yet.

"Yeah, Its, uh, really fun" I tried to sound convincing but I guess I didnt try hard enough, because Stiles expression become concerned.

"Are you uh, d-did something happen? Do I need to go kick someone ass?" I laughed when Stiles pulled what I assumed was supposed to be an intimidating expression and shook my head.

"No everything's fine, it's just, i'm not really a 'party person' you know? I have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't fit in with these people." I gestured around us at are drunk classmates and slumped my shoulders, happy that was able to voice my worries out loud.

"Oh, well, I-I think you look fine! a-ah I mean, nice! I mean." He let his gaze wander down my dress and I blushed at the compliment, pulling the end of my dress down, it felt a lot shorter with Stiles's eyes on it.

I cleared my throat and Stiles's eyes shot back up to look at my face. He looked a little flustered as he tried to hide the fact he had been not so subtly checking me out.

"Thanks, but this actually belongs to Lydia, she made me wear and forced me to come here." I explained. I didn't miss the way Stiles eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of her name.

"Y-your friends with Lydia? Thats awesome! uh cool." I could tell he was interested in hearing more about Lydia but was trying to play it off.

"Yeah, I guess. Aren't you? I mean she invited you here right?" I questioned, a little concerned that maybe I was talking to a stranger that had wandered in off the street.

"Uh, actually, I, uh came as moral support for my friend, you know Scott Mccall? He's on a date so I thought I'd come along for uh..moral..support." He mumbled slightly as he realised he was repeating himself and looked around as if he was hoping to find Scott as proof of friendship.

"Oh your friends with Scott, he's here with my friend Allison." I confirmed, letting him know I believed what he was saying.

"Yeah! Allison! He's here on a date with Allison!" He grinned, looking pleased that I understood who he was talking about.

"So, d-do you maybe want a drink, o-or something. I could uh, go get you one?" he offered. I sighed, going over the options in my head. If I said yes I could stay here and talk cute guy, but I could get drunk and make a fool of myself, but if I said no I risked sounding like a bitch and stiles would leave, which means i'd be all alone. He continued to look at me hopefully so I said, "yeah sure. I'd love a drink" .

Stiles clapped his hands together and pointing at me with double fingers.

"Great! You just stay there and I'll uh be right back". He grinned at me before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Stiles had been gone for over 10 minutes, not that I was counting, and I tried to convince myself that he hadn't used the excuse of getting a drink as a way of avoiding me. I went on my tippy toes, trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of him over the crowd.

Deciding that standing around waiting wasn't a very good idea, I went in search of stiles, trying to weave my way into the crowd, making my way to the drinks table.

When I reached the table stiles was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and walked backwards, scanning the area. I kept walking until I bumped into someone. At first I tough it was Stiles again but when I turned around I saw that it was one of the lacrosse boys.

"Oh sorry" I made to leave but the boy grabbed my arm rather tightly and pulled me back.

"Slow down baby, there's no need to rush off." The smell of alcohol on his breath made me gag. I tried tugging my arm away from him, but his grip tightened.

"Let go of my arm!" His grip was so tight I was sure I was going to be left with a bruise.

"I just want to talk, come on it a party, loosen up" He tried putting his hand around my waist and leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my face so I swung my free hand around as hard as I could and punched him square in the nose.

His grip on my arm slipped as he staggered backwards. He lift his hand up to his now bleeding nose and glared at me causing my stomach to flip in panic.

"You little bitch!" I froze as he charged at me, his fist raised, but my feet refusing to move. I held out my hands and and closed my eyes awaiting the impact , but it didn't come.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw that two boys hand grabbed the furious guy by his arms and were holding him back. I dropped my hands and looked around. Everyone's in the small room and stopped to look at us. I felt tears in the corners of eyes and my heart began to thump heard in my chest. The groups of people began whispering to each other, casting glances at me and then the boys. A feeling of humiliation came over me. The tears tipped over on to my cheeks, and I ran of the room.

The tears blurred my vision and I bumped into a few people but didn't stop to apologize. I made my way to the front door and ran outside, and continued running until the sound of music could no longer be heard.

I turned to see if anyone had followed me, maybe stiles or Allison had witnessed what happened and followed me to see if I was okay. But no one was there. The tears were pouring down my face and my breathing was coming out in short, stuttering gasps as I sank down to sit on the pavement, burying my head in my hands and sobbed. I reminded myself that I was wearing Lydia's dress and that it was probably wasn't a good idea to sit on the dirty ground, but I didnt care.

I looked the mark on my arm where the boy had gripped too hard. A reddish bruise had started to develop in the shape of a hand. I poked the mark with my finger making me gasped in pain and glared daggers in the direction of the house.

Replying the scene in my head I felt anger well up inside me. _I hadn't done anything wrong! I shouldn't be crying over that bastard!_

Standing up I whipped the tears off face angrily and started walking further down the street. _Fuck all of them and there shitty parties!_

I wandered aimlessly down the streets, looking for the way back home. But all the houses looked the same and after about half an hour, I was lost.

Pulling my phone out of my bra, the dress didn't have any pockets so that was the only place I thought it would be safe, I dialed my dads number, hoping I could get him to pick me up. The phone rang and then went to voicemail. Shit, he's probably still in work.

I felt the tears trying to start up again but forced them down, not yet willing to admit defeat. I looked around for anything that looked familiar and saw the graveyard at the bottom of the street. I vaguely remembered passing it on my way to school and seeing a bus stop by the front gates.

A young girl walking through a graveyard in the middle of the night, sounds like the plot to a bad horror movie.

The gates to the graveyard were big and intimidating, the dark gray metal fading into the black night. I knew that the bus stop was on the other side, but I couldn't bring myself to go in. I could just walk around it.

I nodded at the thought and went to walk around when I saw a group of people walking up the street towards me. Fearing they could be people from the party I quickly jogged back towards the gates and went inside, deciding it was probably best to avoid all teenagers for the rest of the night.

The graveyard wasn't as scary as I first thought, the silence was less eerie and more peaceful and there were small lights scattered around so I could see were I was going.

The wind had picked up so I wrapped my arms around myself, cursing Lydia for not giving me a dress that covered me properly. I could almost hear her in my head telling me to stop complaining.

Walking along the path I realised that the graveyard was a lot bigger that I thought. I tried not to look at the gravestones as I past them, afraid that I might see one movie or something would come out of the ground. As I tried to push that thought away I saw something move to my right.

I stopped in my tracks held my breath, praying that it was just a trick of the light. I slowly turned to look at the huge gravestone.

Its nothing, I'm just Imagining things.

Whoever it belonged to must have been very rich, the white stone shined bright in the moonlight and I persuaded myself that I must have imagined the moment, and went to continue walking away, but then I heard a small noise, almost like the gravestone was breathing.

Straining my ears I tried to listen, but my heart was pounding too loudly to hear. I felt my hands start to shake as my breathing came out harshly, not being able to get the air into my lungs quick enough.

I saw a large stick on the floor by my feet and grabbed it, brandishing it in front of me as a makeshift weapon and took a few cautious steps towards the stone. I raised my weapon of choice, readying myself for attack as I took another step forward. But at that moment a sturdy figure tumbled backward, hitting the leaf covered ground with an cry of shock.

The stick had already left my hand by the time the figure reached the floor, hitting it square in the chest, causing the figure to let out a gasp of pain.

I was ready to bolt from the graveyard but the gasp caught my attention. The boy on the ground looked up at me with a fearful expression. His hair - colour impossible to see in the darkness - hung against his forehead in unruly curls as his bright eyes widened with alarm.

"Oh my god im so sorry I didn't mean to hit you! Well, I did, but I thought you were a monster or something. What the hell were you doing creeping around in the dark for anyway? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I pointed accusingly at the boy as he scooted further away from me, his mouth open in surprise as I scolded him. He glanced around anxiously before his gaze landed back on me, focusing.

"S-sorry but uh I wasn't c-creeping around. I work h-here." He stuttered out, looking at me with pleading eyes, almost begging me to believe him. My gaze softened slightly but I was still weary.

"Then why were you standing behind the Gravestone? That seems like a really creepy thing to do." I half joked, trying to find out why he was hiding from me.

He stood up a little awkwardly and brushed the leaves and dirt off his clothes. I almost reached out to remove a stray leaf in his hair, but stopped myself, guessing he wouldnt appreciate the contact.

"I w-was raking the leaves and s-saw you walking over, and t-thought you'd be scared If you s-saw me, so I went b-behind the stone." He mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"So you hid because you were afraid you'd scare me?" I asked with a grin. I lowered my voice, showing him that I was no longer angry. He nodded slightly and looked a little embarrassed. If it hadn't been so dark out I would have seen the blush spread across his cheeks. I couldn't stop my grin from widening as I we subsided into silence.

I noticed him glanced down at my arms and I suddenly remembered the bruise. He quickly averted his eyes, deciding it best to mind his own business

He pulled the sleeves of his jumper down, shielding them from the cold. I wrapped my arms further around myself, only now thank I knew was safe did I remembered it was still cold out. A shiver ran through me but I forced myself to Ignore it. The wind picket up again causing another shiver to run through me, harder this time, my teeth chattering together. I tried hugging my arms closer to my chest but it wasn't helping. The boy must have noticed my mini-battle with the cold because he pulled his jumper off and held it out for me.

I looked at the jumper, then at the boy and the back down again before smiling. I took it from him, making sure not to touch his hands as I did, and he quickly pulled his hands back and shoved them into his pockets. "Thanks," Was all I could manage to say, but I was geually touched by his display of kindness.

Pulling the jumper on I revelled in the sudden feeling of warmth. The jumper was almost the length of my dress, reaching down just above my knees.

Looking back up at the boy as he adjusted his long sleeved top I suddenly remembered were I had seen him before.

"Hey you're on the lacrosse team with Scott right?"

The boy's head snapped back up, looking at me in bewilderment as I talked to him again. His mouth opened and closed, failing to come up with something to say, "Um y-yeah" was the best he could come up with. Although he looked shocked, he seemed a little pleased that I had known he was on the team.

We stood there silently again so before we could go back to the awkwardness I held my hand out.

"I'm Grace Jones by the way."

He flinched back as he looked at my outreached hand, so I quickly retracted the limb, mentally scolding myself. _Damn it, now you've scared him again_!

He seemed grateful that I hadn't tried to force him to shake hands and loosed up, I could see his broad shoulder fall as he forced himself to relax.

"I'm Isaac Lahey. It's uh nice to m-meet you." I laughed a little at the formal way he replied and he smiled faintly, making my heart speed up _. He has a really lovely smile_. I cleared my throat and stepped away from Isaac.

"I uh I should really get going, my dad will go crazy if he knew I was still out." I looked down to the gate at the other end of the graveyard so I missed the way Isaac's face fell at the mention of my dad.

"Y-yeah, I s-sould get back to w-work." He reached down and picked up the rake by his feat. He looked deflated that I announced I was leaving so abruptly, but if I stayed any longer, I was sure to miss the bus to get home.

Giving him another smile I lifted my hand and gave him a short wave as I walked away. But he had already drifted back into work mode, raking the scattering of leaves into neat little piles.

"Bye Isaac." I muttered quietly and made my way to the bus stop.

I reached the stop just as the bus was pulling in so it didn't take me long to get home. Shutting the door behind me I listened to see if my dad was home yet, but I could tell by the lack of mess and the silence that he was still at work.

I let out a sigh and dragged myself upstairs to the sanctity of my room. Changing out of the dress and into a baggy top and sweats, I threw the stupid dress at the wall, vowing never to wear anything like it again. I curled up under the covers and willed myself to go to sleep, but I couldnt.

I reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone. Turning it on I noticed that I had four messages of Allison and one of Lydia. I read through them all and the gist of them was that Allison was worried after hearing what happened with the guy, and Lydia was annoyed that I had the audacity to leave her party without letting her know first, But said that she had kicked the guy out not long after for being a prick.

I let myself smile at the fact they were worried about me and decided I would message them back in the morning.

Yawning I curled up deeper into the blanket and felt my eyes begin to drop shut, but before I drifted off, I grabbed Isaac's Jumper from off the floor and tugged it on, enjoying the warmth it brought me, and fell into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time monday rolled around on monday I decided that I wasn't going to let what happened at the party ruin my time at Beacon. I walked into the school with my head held high, having convinced myself that no one would even care about what happened. Boy was I wrong.

As I was walking to my locker I felt more than saw the eyes on me and if that wasn't bad enough, I could hear them whispering. _Keep going, you're almost there_. I repeated this in my head over and over until I reached my locker and got my books out. I closed my locker and leaned my head against it, hoping the cold metal would calm me down.

I heard some girls walk past me, they stopped and whispered something I assumed was insulting and laughed before walking away. Clenching my fists I told myself to stay determined. Stand up straight I turned swiftly and stalked into class, making a beeline for my usual seat and got my books out. Crossing my hands over my chest I leaned into my chair and stared at the board. If I act like there's nothing wrong, nothing will be wrong.

Allison walked in just before the bell rang and sat in the seat next to me. I kept my eyes trained on the board so I wouldn't see the concerned look she was giving me. The feeling of her eyes burning into the side of my face made me turn to look at her, keeping my face expressionless. Allison looked so troubled that I almost caved, but I forced myself to stand firm.

"Uh hey, why didn't you message me back after the party, I text you a bunch of times but you never replied, I was so worried about you, I thought something bad had happened." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, feeling myself waver. Stay strong Grace!

"Please talk to me, Lydia told me what that guy did, I would have punched him too." The small smile that she sent me caused a grin to creep up on my face. "How did his nose look after I left?" I couldn't help but ask. Allison copied my grin and leaned towards me.

"Broken, it was all bloody and swollen". Pride welled up inside me and I turned back to look at the board.

"Good" I replied shortly. I could feel the grin on Allisons face grow, making to let out a small smile.

Taking a peek at Allison, I realised I couldn't be mad at her anymore.

"Sorry for brushing you off all weekend, I just didn't want to deal with everyones questions. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Allison brushed off my apology with a wave of her hand, shrugging slightly.

"Seriously it's fine, I'm just glad you're okay He didn't hurt you or anything right?." I subconsciously lifted my hand to cover the bruise on my arm, even though it was covered by my long sleeved blue top.

"Nope, I'm fine, honestly, no need to worry about me."

We shared a mutual smile just as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, books out and turn to chapter 364."

At lunch I begged Allison not to make me sit by Lydia, saying I was not ready to deal with her. But she just brushed my worried off, telling me that Lydia won't say anything.

We sat down at the table and Lydia instantly glared at me. I turned to Allison and gave her my best 'I told you' so look before biting into my chicken strip.

"So Lydia, were did you get your top, Its so cute." Allison said, her eyes wide and smiling as he tried to draw Lydia's attention, and to my complete and utter surprise, it worked.

They both began talking about some shop I'd never heard of and completely ignored me, much to my pleasure. I happily digged into my food and reveled in the fact that no one was talking about the party. After a while conversation went back to Scott. I loved to was Allisons face lit up when she talked about the shy boy, and the way Lydia's face turned into one of disgust any time they talked about him.

I knew how much Allion liked Scott, and I knew he liked her just as much, maybe even more, from the way he looked at her at the party. It made me kind of jealous how Allison was living the teenage dream of a cute boyfriend, popular friends, good skin, while I was here living the nightmare, but I tried my hardest not to show it. _Hope I don't turn green from envy, I wouldn't be able to hid that as easily._

Finishing my food way before the girls, I quietly left the table and made my way to my locker, hoping I'd be able to stay invisible for the rest of the day.

I reached my locker without any hassle, opened it up and shoved my books in, before pulling out the few I needed for lessons later.

I was still floating on cloud nine because no one seemed to care about the party anymore that when I turned to leave I wasn't really focusing on my surroundings and I came face to chest with a familiar twitchy boy.

"Ah, sorry, I was, I mean how are, Uh hi." Stiles was just as awkward and jumpy as last night, and I couldn't keep the small laugh from escaping my lips as I saw him reach up to scratch the back of his neck.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this." I gestured at the lack of space between us. Stiles cleared his throat and stepped back, almost tripping over his own feet before he steadied himself.

We kind of stood there staring at each other for few seconds so before it go to awkward I spoke up.

"Uh, I'm sorry for running off last night, I was enjoying talking to you, really, I was. But I uh ran into some trouble, literally." I tried to get the sentence out before he could interrupt me, and held my breath to see if he would accept my apology.

"Oh its uh fine, I was I mean I enjoyed talking to you to."

"Good" I replied happily. We smiled at eachother and stiles fidgeting around a bit before asking.

"So... did you really punch that guy in the face?"

My face broke out into a grin that could have split my face in half and I nodded, feeling very proud of myself.

"Woo! yes! Thats awesome!" Stiles cheered, jumping up and down a little, throwing small punches into the air and I couldn't help but laugh at the hyper boy

"Thank you, thank you" I fake bowed, and tried to stifle my laughter.

Stiles slowly sobered up when Allison and Lydia came over to us. His eyes went wide as Lydia pushed past him and stood in front of me. I sent him an apologetic look over her shoulder and was going to say we could catch up later, but he just looked dejected as he waved and walked away.

"Was that Scott's friend?" Allison asked, turning a little as he walked away.

"Uh yeah, It's Stiles. I met him at the party and we talked for a little while before..."

"I so dont care, and don't think I'm not mad about you running out on me, you will have to pay. Come on, we're going to miss the boys play lacrosse." Lydia said, grabbing onto Allison's hand. but she gave Lydia a look I didn't understand, causing Lydia to roll her eyes annoyed and dropping her arm before storming back up the corridor alone.

We watched the angry red head until she went through the door, Allison smiled and linked arms with me.

"You know, he's was kind of cute, Stiles I mean, even if he is a little twitchy." She laughed as I nudged her shoulder and pulled me closer to her, leading me down to the library.

As we got our stuff out Allison told me about how she was avoiding Scott because she felt bad about leaving the party early.

"You didn't have to leave the party just because I ran off." I said. Allison just shrugged and turned a page of the book in front of her.

"Yes I did, you're my friend so I couldn't stay there dancing and having a good time when you weren't, it didn't feel right." Although she didn't seem upset, I couldn't help but feel guilty

"I feel awful, I'm sorry I ruined your first date." I replied miserably, resting my head in my hand.

Allison winced as she watched my face contort into a pathetic expression and grabbed my hand.

"You didnt!" She almost shouted before the Library lady glared daggers at her.

"Oh sorry. You didn't, seriously, it was fine. He drove me home and we talked about music and got to know each other. Way more fun than a party." She assured me. Glancing at the smile she had I was inclined to believe her.

The bell rang before I could reply so we packed up are stuff and made are way to are classes.

At the end of the day I offered Allison a lift home but she decline, saying that she wanted to go talk to Scott. I wished her luck as she pulled me into a hug.

"thanks, I'll call you later, okay." I nodded at as the turned to walk away.

"Bye! see you tomorrow!"

She waved at me before she half jogged-half ran to find Scott, making me shake my head. Ah young love.

After an exhausting day I was thrilled when I entered my nice, quiet house. kicking off my shoes I ran upstairs before collapsing on my bed. I let out a sigh and closed eyes, deciding a nap was needed and turned to lay on my side, when my face hit something that wasn't a pillow. Opening one eye I saw I was laying on the jumper I had borrowed from Isaac last night. Smiling at the only good memory I had from last night, I sat up, pulling the jumper with me.

 _I should probably give this back to him._

Ignoring the weird fluttery feeling I had in my chest, I jumped back out of bed and went back downstairs. I was about to leave when the house phone rung. With a huff I put the jumper on the table by the door and went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes this I Grace Jones. mmhmm. Really?! Thank you so much, yes, yeah I'll see you saturday, bye!." I slammed the phone down and let out a cheer running around the kitchen with my arms raised victoriously above my head, a giant smile on my face. Panting slightly out of breath I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone to ring my dad.

" _Hello_?"

"Dad guess what! I'm on the security team!"

 _"Wooo! oh well done sweetheart! I'm so proud of you! When do you start?"_

"I have a meeting with the sheriff Saturday to go over things." I could barely speak I was so happy, my smile making my cheeks hurt.

 _"I'm so happy for you, we'll talk more when I get home love, I need to get back to work. Love you."_

"Love you to dad!" hanging up the phone I continued dancing around the room. I thought should probably ring mam to tell her, and Allison, maybe even Lydia, although I doubt she'd care. I had to tell everyone!

Before moving to beacon hills I had contacted the local police about maybe helping with their security in town. To prove I was up to the task, I hacked into their system to prove to them that there security wasnt up to scratch. And when they didn't get back to me I thought I had blown my chances by showing off, but it turns out they were impressed!

After ringing everyone I knew and dancing around a bit more, I decided to order a pizza to celebrate. When the doorbell ran, I grabbed money from my jacket on the bed and went to answer the door. I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the door opened and I saw my dad holding the pizza in his hands.

"I was going to pay for that." I tried to sound put out, but the I still couldn't seem to remove the smile from my face.

"No way am I letting you pay for your own celebratory pizza, you know the rules."

I smiled even wider and went into the kitchen to grab plates when my dad called out to me.

"Hey love! come in here a moment." His tone had changed from happy to concerned. My smile faltered and I held on to the plates tighter and went in to living room. I looked at the pizza on the table first, thinking they had got our order wrong. Nope that's definitely Hawaiian pizza.

I looked up at dad in confusion when I saw that he was holding Isaac's jumper in his hand.

"Oh damn! I forgot to give that back" I reached out to take the jumper from him, but he held on tight.

"Give it back to who exactly? Did you have a boy over when I was at work?" I went to laugh at the question, but the look on my dad's face was serious.

"No, no boys were here I promise. Remember the party on friday, I told you I walked home? We'll I bumped into a guy from school. We talked for a bit and he lent me his jumper because it was cold." I had left out the part were the guy had hit on me, and the part were I voluntarily walked through the graveyard. Even though I was telling the half-truth my dad looked unconvinced.

"So you were planning to 'meet up' with this boy again to give him the jumper back?" He made it sound like something dirty rather than a polite gesture.

"We'll no, I wasn't going to 'meet up' with him. I was going to drop by were he works and give it back, that's all, I swear." I kept eye contact with him, and saw that he believed me. He handed me the jumper and took the plates from my hands, setting them out on the table.

"Sorry for being a pain love. I just worry about you. I know you wouldn't do anything silly with this boy. Whats his name?"

I sat on the floor and opened the pizza box, pulling out two slices and putting them on my plate.

"Isaac...something, I forgot to ask. I've only ever talked to him that once."

Sitting down on the sofa, my dad grabbed his own slices and turned the tv on.

"Oh well, at least you made another friend, how many is that now, three? A new record for you." My dad laughed as I punched him in the leg.

"I'll have you know I actually have four friends, I met Allisons boyfriend Scott and his friends stiles at the party as well. I wouldn't call Isaac a friend until I have more than one conversation with him." As I said that, I grabbed my bag off the sofa and put the jumper inside. I have to remember to give this back to him tomorrow.

"Alright whatever. Shut up and eat you food." He joked and I leaned up against his legs, watching him flick through the channels. After finishing food I told dad that because he paid for the it, I would clean up. I expected him to fight me a little but he just agreed and went off the his study. I wasn't to annoyed because clean up didn't take long, but now I was standing around with nothing to do. _I guess I could ring Allison._

I hadn't been able to get ahold of her when I made the rounds on the phone earlier, so I hadn't given her the good news, I also didn't find out how things went with Scott.

Happy that I now had something to do I went upstairs, grabbed my phone and threw myself down on the bed. she didn't answer on the first ring, or the second, but finally on the third one she picked up.

" _Hey Grace! Sorry, my parents dont let me answer the phone at the table, what's up_?" I told her it was fine and then went on to tell her everything that had happened.

 _"Oh thats fantastic, i'm so happy for you! You never said you were a computer wiz." I_ laughed at her reaction, the excitement welling up inside me again.

"Yeah well I don't like to brag. And on another note, did Scott accept your apology or do I have to go bust some balls?"

I heard Allisons small laugh before she answered.

 _"Yeah we're okay, He agreed that the talk in the car was much more fun than any party."_

"Good, im glad. Hey could you do me a favour?" I added as an afterthought.

 _"Yeah sure, whats up?"_ she asked. I bit my lip before continuing, not sure if I wanted to ask the question.

"Could you find out from Scott were a guy named Isaacs locker is? He's on the lacrosse team so I think he might know."

 _"Hmm, I haven't heard of him but I'll ask. Why do you want to know anyway?"_

"Oh it's nothing really, I just borrowed something off him and I forgot to give it back to him today. So anything else happen today? Did you can Scott make plans for a next date or?" I tried to change the subject, knowing that Allison would take the whole 'Isaac lending me his jumper thing' the same way my dad did.

 _"No not yet. Oh but guess what happened in practice today? Lydia phoned and told me that Jackson and Scott had a head on collision, apparently Jackson has a dislocated shoulder."_

"Ha good, he's a knob. Is Scott okay?"

 _"Yeah, he said he just has a small bump on his head"_

"Oh im sure you could kiss that better" I laughed at the choked out she made.

" _Stop making jokes like that, we haven't even been on a real date yet_." I could tell she was serious by the way she sounded and I felt a little guilty for constantly teasing her.

"Sorry. I'll drop it. I should go, I have a ton of homework to do. Talk tomorrow?

 _""Yeah same, okay see you."_

Throwing my phone to the side I decided I would do the homework later and got comfy on the bed instead. _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes._

By the time Tuesday came around I remembered why I never took naps. I was convinced that I would only sleep for a few minutes, but when I opened my eyes it was light outside.

I ran through the hall to my locker, grabbing my books as quickly as I could before falling through the door of my first class. I was panting and huffing loudly, my heartbeat ringing in my ears. _Damn I need to exercise more_.

I looked up to tell apologise to the teacher but he was nowhere in sight. I glanced over at Allison who was trying and failing to hold in her laughter and let out a groan. Putting my head down I walked over to my desk as the sniggers of my fellow classmates echoed in my ears.

Slipping into my chair I rested my face on the desk and covered my head with my hands. I looked through the gap in my fingers at Allison.

"So...Where is Mr Harris?" I asked nonchalantly as the laughter died down. Allison pulled me up into a sitting position and straightened out my plaid shirt. I let her fiddle with my outfit before she got to my hair, I hit her hands away and she grinned at me as I stuck my lip out, only half pretending to pout.

"No idea, he's running late I guess. Like other people I know of. Why were you so late?" She was still grinning at me so I frowned deeper.

"I took a nap instead of doing homework. And as punishment God made the night go really quick so I had no time to do anything. I had to do it the minute I woke up, which is also why I look like crap." I huffed out angrily. Allison held in her laugh by biting her lip and went to sort my hair out again. I pointed at her warningly and giggled as she copied my pouty face.

"You look fine, just a little red." She said reassuringly. I groaned again and fanned my face, hoping cooling it down would make the redness go away. Allison laughed loudly again and I couldn't help but follow suit. _Her laugh is just so contagious._

We had just calmed down when Mr Harris finally decided to make an appearance and began the lesson.

When lunch rolled around I had calmed down considerably. I asked Lydia about jackson's injuries, acted like I was politely worried and told her I hoped he got better soon, even though I was secretly celebrating inside that the asshat got a taste of his own medicine. Before the the girls went off to lacrosse practice I asked Allison if Scott knew were Isaacs locker was. She said that he didn't, which was a little annoying. I couldn't even go to the practice to give the jumper to him becuase I had to go to the library and finish the last bit of my homework I didn't finish that morning.

The library was empty when I got there so I could finish my work in peace. Sitting in the back of the room I pulled my books out of my bags and started my homework.

I had just finished the last of my history work when I got a text from my dad saying he was going to be home late. After reading the text I glanced at the time and gasped. I had stayed behind a whole hour finishing homework _! I had better get an A after all this effort_!

I grabbed my things and ran out of the library to my locker. Shoving my things inside I noticed some of the lacrosse boys coming out of the locker rooms, including the guy from the party ,who I'd learned was name was Jamie. My heart stopped almost completely as I searched for a place to hide.

I edged my way down the hall, moving as fast as I could without making any noise and went inside an open classroom. I shut the door behind me and let out the breath I was holding on to.

I listened to there footsteps as they walked down the hall in my direction, I could here them laughing right outside the door so I backed up further into the room, crouching down to hide behind a desk.

I waiting for well over 10 minutes, all the while listening to make sure the hall was empty, before I finally stood up. My knees ached as I stood up and I had to move my legs around to wake them up.

I peeked my head out the door and surveyed the hall. _Looks like the cost is clear_.

Taking a tentative step outside I walked anxiously to my locker. I had left it open in my panic and I checked to make sure nothing was missing. Luckily everything seemed to be in place. I shut my locker and hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder.

Leaving the school I took a deep breath in. Even though I woke up late it felt as though today was never ending.

I walked over to my car and was surprised to see it wasn't the only thing left in the carpark. There was an old looking bike chained up to the bike racks. and walking towards it was just the boy I wanted to see.

Isaac stopped in his tracks when he saw me standing by my car. He looked between me and his bike and I saw the cogs in his head turning , wondering if it would be a good idea to just leave the bike and run. I felt a little put out that he was so displeased to see me, making my heart hurt a little. He shook his head and made his was awkwardly to his bike.

I was a little hesitant to go talk to him. I could see that he didn't want to be bothered but I felt like I needed to talk to him. And I had his jumper in my bag and it didn't feel right just keep it.

Resigning myself with the fact I needed to give it back, I pulled the jumper out of my bag and slowly walked over to him, guessing that any sudden movements might scare him off. I cleared my throat causing Isaac to jump. He whirled around to face me and clutched his hand to his chest.

I put my hands up and mentally kicked myself for scaring him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming over to give this back to you." I held the jumper out to him, urging him to take it. His chest was rising and falling violently as he looked at me with panicked eyes. He didn't reach out to take the jumper so I slowly lowered my hand, feeling forlorn at the fact he was so afraid of me. I ducked my head and mumbled a small apology before walking back to my car. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost missed the quiet voice behind me. I tuned around with one hand on the door of my car to look back at Isaac. He still looked anxious, but I could tell he was trying to ignore it.

"S-sorry, you uh startled me." He spoke barely above a whisper so I had to lean in slightly to hear him, but I was relieved anyway.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I joked and I thought I saw a small smile on his lips before he walked a bit closer.

I'd never been hunting before but I guessed this was kind of like how you would approach a skittish deer. Slow and quiet.

"Ahem, I uh T-the car park is usually e-empty by now." He gestured awkwardly to my car and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I stayed behind to finish off some homework" I explained. Isaac just nodded slightly, not really meeting my eyes, he was looking somewhere near the side of my face. _I guess he's not a fan of eye contact._

I slowly lifted the jumper up again and shook it slightly in his eye line. He reached out with shaking hands and took it from me.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow it." I said, hoping I could portray in words just how grateful I was.

He looked up from putting the jumper in his backpack before relying.

"N-no problem." and he smiled the first real smile Id seen on his face. My heart fluttered in my chest and I couldn't help but give a smile back.

His eyes had moved to look somewhere near my nose as I stepped a little closer to him.

"So why are you here so late?" I asked although I already knew the answer. I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I was in ah I had l-lacrosse." He pointed in the direction of the field and I nodded my head.

We had lulled into a kind of mutual silence as I racked my brain for a new topic of conversation, but surprisingly I he beat me to it.

"H-hows your arm?"

I stood there confused at first before I remembered the bruise on my arm, and that Isaac had seen it the night of the party.

"Its fine." Its came out a little hostile which I instantly regretted when I saw him flinch back a bit.

"It was nothing, really, it doesn't even hurt." I lied, hoping I could lighten the air around us. He nodded at me and looked like he was going to say something else but stopped himself. This continued for a few minuted before he finally spoke up.

"Jamie's an asshole for hurting you." He looked me directly in the eye when he said it, before quickly glancing back down to look at the ground. I was a little shocked to hear him swear and even more shocked that didn't stutter once, but I couldn't keep the grin from making its way across my mouth.

"Thanks." For some reason I couldn't say it loudly, my throat felt tight and my heart was pounding. I decided it was because I was thinking about the party again.

A car horn beeped somewhere in the distance causing us both to jump. Isaac took a few large steps back and grabbed ahold of his bike. I opened the door to my car before looking back at Isaac struggling to get his bike unlocked.

"Hey, do you maybe want a lift somewhere?" I asked hopefully.

"oh uh n-no thanks I uh I just.." He shook the chain of his bike and pulled it away for the bars.

"It's no problem" I assured him. "You could put your bike in the back."

He looked like he was about to accept but shook his head, tightening the grip on his bike.

"I cant, Thanks a-anyway. B-bye Grace." He climbed onto his bike and looked sent me a small smile.

"Bye Isaac." I smiled back before jumping into my car and pulling out of the carpark.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks flew by with little to complain about, other than the mountains of homework teachers seemed to force on me insisting I needed the extra to help catch up on all their classes. If that wasn't bad enough all my vary little free time was spent with Allison and Lydia who talked about there love lives non stop.

Although I kind of understood why Allison was so preoccupied with the little puppy boy since there very 'romantic' first kiss after the first big game, but Lydia had been with her scary bulldog boyfriend for ages, so why she felt the need to talk about him constantly was beyond me.

When I walked into school I half expecting to be greeted by the usual flurry of red hair and stylish clothes, but instead I saw everyone standing in groups whispering and looking around with weary eyes. At first I rather self-centenary thought they were talking about me, but I doubted I had the ability the intact that much fear.

I walked through the hall hoping to find one of the girls so I could grill them for information, but instead I saw the retreating backs Scott and Stiles. I had to run to catch up to them with my tiny legs and poked Stiles in the arm before running to the opposite side.

"Hey twitchy, Lassie, how you doing?" I joked as stiles did a full turn trying to locate me. Scott grinned as he pulled him to a haul and they both faced me. Scott had thankful gotten used to my dog references the last few weeks, even going as far as to make jokes back at me, usually involving hobbits. Stiles Swayed to a stop and looked me over before copying Scott's grin.

"Hey, hi, you need to stop doing that!" He scolded as I giggled childishly. Me and Stiles were forced together a lot due to the fact that both are best friends were an item, but luckily we didn't seem to mind much, well I didn't mind, but I'm sure he could go a few days without me teasing him.

Scott put his hands in his pockets and made a vage gesture around the hall.

"Have you heard about what happens last night?"

"No, that is actually why I came over, whats going on?" Before I could finish getting the words out Stiles jumped up, hyper as ever. I quirked my eyebrows and smirked over at Scott.

"Oh my god, so apparently some guy was attacked last night in the parking lot, there was blood everywhere a-and, did I tell you about the scratches on the bus, they were horror movie worthy, and the guy;s throat was cut and it was so cool." I grimaced at the boys excitement, feeling a little bad about the fact that I wanted to see the blood bath for myself and making a mental note to avoid the buses from now on.

"Stiles you have been with me all morning, when did you even seen it?" Scott asked, his face simular to mine.

"W-well no, I didn't see it exactly, but my dad did, and I heard about it on his radio."

I smiled at the mention of his dad. Sheriff Stilinski and I had are meeting about joining the Beacon Hills security team, which couldn't really be considered a team as it only consisted of two old guys and even older security cameras.

The Sheriff asked me about my previous experience and then went on about how impressed he was with my work. Not to toot my own horn but...TOOT! He welcomed me to the station with open arms . I had been working there every other friday and saturday since and I was very fond of the man, and even more fond of the little office space they gave me.

"So have they identified the man yet?" I enquired, but both boys just shrugged. We started to slowly walk back down the hall, talking about the incident when Scott collided with Allison as he rounded the corner.

Allisons hand went to her chest as if to stop her heart from jumping out before jokingly glaring at her boyfriend.

"You scared the hell out of me" She said while gently nudging his shoulder. Scott, ever the gentleman took her hand and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You okay?" He asked and Allison nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Once my heart starts beating again yeah. What?" She gave him a quizzical look as he smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm just happy to see you." They both blushed and gazed at each other. I bumped my hip with Stiles to get his attention. I put my finger by my mouth and pretended to gag as Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

I loud buzzing noise followed by a voice carried out through the corridors.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." A collective groan from the surrounding student signaled that it was probably time to leave.

Allison gave Scott's hand a squeeze before making to walk away, she looked over at me and the boys and gave a small wave.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" He asked. Me and stiles nodded as Scott replied with a small yeah. I watched as Scott longline followed Allison with his eyes before letting out a huff and turned to go down the hall again, shouting bye as I went. Both boys looked over at me and remembered that we were in the same class, before running to catch up to me.

Lining up to get my food I could hear the distant voice of Stiles emanating through the small cafeteria, smiling to myself I quickly payed for my meal and rushed over the the table, I sat in the seat opposite scott, slamming my tray down, silencing the loud boy. I let out a evil laugh as Stiles jumped out of his seat and I glanced up at Scott, who looked almost as pale as me.

"Whats up?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I struggled to open my water.

"My blood pressure becuase of you!" Stiles muttered beside me. I elbowed him and raised my eyebrows to scott, urging him to answer.

Scott took a deep breath before answering.

"I cant go on this date tonight, I'm completely freaking out!" My eyes widened in surprise at his outburst. I peaked over at Stiles but he seemed just as confused as me.

"Um Scott, Allison is your girlfriend... why can't you go on a date?" I tried to ask is sincerely but it must have sounded a little sarcastic because he glared at me.

"Why, Why!? Because that guy this morning was attacked and if me and Allison are attacked tonight I wont be able to protect her!" He practically shouted, his eyes wide and slightly crazed. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I looked over at Stiles again and saw that he was trying to hold in a laugh. We sat there and listened to Scotts heavy breathing for a few minuted before Stiles finally got a hold of himself.

"You don't know that" He said, still on the verge of breaking out in laughter.

"I dont not know it. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Scott reached for his phone to call her, so I grabbed it which resulted in a rather comedic wrestling match which I eventually won. I handed to phone to stiles who held it out of reach of Scott.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out"

"Figure what out?" We all jumped at whirled around to see Lydia and her posse. Stiles blushed and lowered his arm and the phone, trying to shrug nonchalantly.

"Just uh, Homework" Scott mumbled, looking at me as I nodded in confirmation before shoving a chicken strip in my mouth.

Lydia and the gang settled down on our table, causing us to all the have to squeeze in annoyingly close. Stiles was still staring at Lydia in awe so I elbowed him again making Allison laugh.

"Why is she sitting with us?" He hissed out, looking at Scott for help. I decided that this lunch was going to be zero fun so I tuned out the rest of the conversation, deciding that it would be more fun to shovel food into my mouth and go over a few math problem in my head.

It turns out I had missed a lot of vital information during lunch, including the fact that Scott's and Allison's date at now become a foursome, which unfortunately meant that Scott, Allison, Lydia and the ass hat that is Jackson were all going bowling together. I would have laughed if I didn't pity them so much. Scott begged me and Stiles to come with them, saying that spending anytime with Jackson outside of school was basically like signing his death warrant.I felt bad for the boy, but not enough that I would agree to crash the date. I told him that Allison was looking forward to going so he either had to man up or cancel.

Opening up my locker and shoving my stuff inside I let out a sigh of relief that the school day was over. Once again I was one of the last people in the hall becuase I was forced to stay behind to finish off homework. The few others consisted of the lacrosse boys that stayed behind to train, which unfortunately included Jackson.

He stood at the head of the group, assessing his betas and barking out a few insults every now and then. I noticed that he was massaging his shoulder and I thanked Scott again in my head for making him dislocate his shoulder during practice. It hadn't seemed to affect his game playing at all, but the small winces of pain on his face made me proud to be Scott's friend.

As I walked past the group I smiled falsely, the smile only widening when I saw Jackson's handsome face contort further in pain.

The parking lot was still scattered with police cars and a few cops who were still trying to determine what had happened. I thought glumly back to lunch at the video Stiles had shown us off Scott's phone. The man that was attacked had been one of the older bus drivers, I hadn't ever met him but Scott had, and the badly hidden downcast look on his face made me think he knew him well. No one seemed to know what happened exactly, but the running theory was that he was attacked by a mountain lion. Rough way to go man.

When I got home the house was empty, as usual, so I decided to flick through the tv channels and text Allison, wishing her luck for her date and texting Scott to make sure he didn't freak out.

I was halfway though the real housewives of 'oh my god they have made to many of these shows' When my phone started to ring. I checked to caller ID and saw that it was Allison.

"Hi this is Dan from Danny morgue, you kill em we grill em, how may I assist you?" I joked, expecting to hear laughter on the other end, but instead I was greeted by the frantic voice of my best friend.

"Grace this is not time to make jokes! I need you to come over and help me, now!" I sat up when I heard how panicked she sounded, sobering up instantly.

"Why what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked, worried for her safety after what happened at the school.

"Uh y-yeah i'm fine, I just need help getting ready for tonight, nothing looks right". I stopped rushing to the door and glared at my phone in silence.

"Grace? Are you there?"

"You had better have a good hospital near your house because you're going to need one." I said venomously, slamming my front door and heading towards my car. I could almost feel Allison wincing on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous, why did I agree to this double date!" She began to panic again so I quickly silenced her saying I'll be over as soon as possible. Hanging up the phone I threw it on the passenger seat and drove as fast as I could to Allisons house.

When I was done parking the car I couldn't help but stare in awe of the house, it wasn't as big and extravagant as Lydia's, but it was a close second. I knocked on the door and waited for Allison to drag me inside but instead I saw severe looking woman open the door. She had red, short hair and eyes that pierced your skin and forced out all your bad points. I had to stop myself for audibly gulping as I held my hand out to shake.

"Hi Mrs Argent, I'm Grace Jones, Allisons friend?" It came out more like a question as she continues to look me over, assessing me like a lion would its pray. I held my breath as she looked back up at my face before she finally smiles.

I let out the breath when she shook my hand in a vice grip and invited me inside.

"Hello Grace, Allison has told me so much about you." She made it sound like a threat even though she was still smiling, I wanted to get away from with woman as soon as I could. We stood there awkwardly looking at each other when I saw who I guessed was Allison's dad come out of the living room. He had the same hard look about him that his wife did, but his bright blue eyes looked kind and his smile seemed sincere.

"So you're the famous Grace, I'm Chris, Allison dad." I shook his hand as well, feeling a lot calmer now that he was a barrier between me and the wife.

"Nice to meet you Mr Argent, your house is lovely" I said politely, gesturing around me. I tried to smile at Mrs Argent but she still had that scary smile on her face so I looked back her husband.

"Very polite, Allison said you were a nice girl. You can head on upstairs." He put his arm on the banister and pointed in the direction of Allisons room. I thanked them both and walked up the stairs, feeling like a small animal of pray under there intense gaze.

I physically shook of the weird feeling her parents gave me when I got to Allisons room, and I was just about to knock on her door when it flew open and I was dragged inside by the frantic brunette. She slammed the door behind us and I sat on the foot of her bed.

"I am so sorry, where my parents really bad? They always act like the Addams family when friends come over." She looked so mortified that I couldn't seem to bring myself they say how freaked out I actually was.

"Nah they were nice, really. So what was the big emergency?" I could see that she didn't believe me but the mention of the date distracted her enough that she didn't say anything.

"I have nothing to wear." She stated, flopping down on the bed next to me.

I looked at her open wardrobe that contained a variety of clothes in all shapes and colours. The floor had almost the same amount of fabrics scattered about and I felt a little embarrassed at the fact that my wardrobe back home was half empty.

"Allison, you have more clothes than most shops back in England." She looked through her hair at the wardrobe again before letting out a defeated groan and shaking her head. Sighing I got up and looked through it. She had some really expensive brands tucked in with the cheaper stuff.

"How did you get all of these, some of these are really cute." I said as I pulled out a Gray jumper and a pair of black jeans. Throwing them at her and as she got up I made my way around her room, snooping.

"My mother is a buyer for a big company, so I get to keep a lot of the clothes. Are you sure these aren't to casual?" She said as she pulled the jumper on.

"Not for a bowling ally." I picked up one of her pictures from her desk. I guess her mother always looks that scary.

The walls of her room were a burn orange colour, which Allison planned to cover up if the small colour cards stuck the the wall were anything to go by. I bumped into one of the larger boxes labelled 'My stuff' on my way back to the bed.

Allison was standing by her mirror looking over her outfit and fluffing, then flattening her curls. I let her faff about for a few more minutes before I had enough, pulling her to sit next to me.

"Woman you seriously need to calm down, its only a date." She looked at me like I was stupid and narrowed her eyes, a look that was eerily similar to her mothers.

"Its not just a date, It's a double date with Lydia and Jackson, which means Scott is going to be uncomfortable and I am going to have to make most of the conversation." She grimaced at the thought and ran her hand through hair.

"You could cancel?" I said, pinning her hands in her lap so she would stop pulling at her hair.

"No, I want to spend time with Scott, we still haven't had any real time together."

"Well its settled then, you will go on the date, make witty conversation and make that boy fall even more in love with you than he already is, but first you have to stop playing with your hair or you'll go bald." I felt her hands relax so I felt safe letting them go. She took a few deep breaths in before facing me, smiling.

"Okay, i'm calm, thanks Grace" She hugged me tight, I laughed at her dramatic actions and hugged her back.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door before her mother poked her head inside.

"Well don't you look lovely Allison, very classy." She grinned at her daughter who gave a half smile back.

"Thanks mom, Grace picked it out for me." She squeezed my arm as a silent thanks. I grabbed my stuff and stood up.

"Well my work here is done, keep me updated on the date okay?" I said as I pulled my jacket on.

"I'll walk you out." her mother said and I felt my stomach drop. I gave Allison one last look of encouragement and walked back to the front door in silence with her mother.

"Thank you for coming down and making sure Allison was okay, she was pacing back and forth for hours before you got here."

"Oh its fine, I was happy to do it, she would to the same thing for me if the roles were reversed." I said. Although her words were kind her face still had the same intense glare. I cleared by throat and gestured over to my car.

"Well, save drive home" She said and shut the door before I could reply. I guess I wont be invited over for christma.

Shaking my head at the bizarre day I made my way back home.


End file.
